Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Machine vision for robotic applications may involve three-dimensional (3D) imaging by depth cameras or 3D cameras. Depth cameras may enable a robot to acquire a 3D image of its environment which may be used to acquire situational awareness or recognize objects from their shape. Some depth camera design approaches may employ structured light used together with stereovision principles, for example, to acquire a depth map.
One of the shortcomings of structured light-based depth cameras is that only a single depth camera can properly operate in a scene. When two structured light-based depth cameras project a pattern of points onto a scene, their patterns may interfere. To address pattern interference synchronization between the different 3D cameras may be used, but such synchronization may not al ways be available or desired.